Power Ponies Vs The Legion of Gloom
by Darkshadow2k7
Summary: The Power Ponies are back with new heroes to meet and new villains to take down as Twilight Sparkle and her friends have been transported back in the comic book world of Maretropolis by a mysterious author. In order for them to get back home, they must take down an new group called The Legion of Gloom.


It was a nice and peaceful day in Ponyville. Sonic Skychaser is with his loyal friends Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash. They are at Twilight's home enjoying a quiet get together…well minus the 'quiet' part as Pinkie is bouncing around like she is hop on caffeine. "Pinkie, darling, can you please calm down and relax?" asked Rarity in a calm voice. "I can't help it! We are having some much fun!" screamed Pinkie. "Pinkie…please relax," said Sonic with a smile. Pinkie stops and said "Ok, I'll stop." Rarity looks at her, then Sonic, then back to Pinkie and said "Well, that was…new." Dash kisses Sonic on his cheek and said "That's my Skye, Rarity. He is so awesome." "Yes, Dashie. I am awesome. And you're awesome as well," said Sonic. Just when Applejack was going to say something, Spike, Twilight's no. 1 faithful student, comes in the room panting and holding a new comic book. "Twilight! Guys! I…I got something big…" said Spike as he panting softly. "Spike! What in hay is going on?! You look like a chicken who gone lost it's head," said Applejack in a worried voice. Fluttershy was hiding behind Sonic and said "Y…yes, Spike. Please don't do that again…if you don't mind…" "I'm sorry about it. I got a new comic book in the mail today," said Spike. "A comic book? About what?" asked Sonic in a calm voice. "It's about the Power Ponies, Sonic. This is so awesome!" screamed Spike. "Power Ponies? What's that?" asked Sonic in a calm voice. "It's one of those magical comic books Spike got from the magic book store in Canterlot, Sonic. This was way before you came to Ponyville. In fact, me, Spike and everypony else was sucked into the book and had to take down an evil villain named The Mane-iac," said Twilight as she was stretching her wings calmly. "Let me guess, you ponies turned into superheroes?" asked Sonic. "Yes, Skye. It was most interesting," said Rarity as she fixes her mane. "That's so awesome! So what are your superhero personas?! I want to know!" screamed Sonic as he grinning softly. "Well, I was know as Masked Matter-Horn, who can shoot crazy power beams from my horn," said Twilight with a chuckle. "I'm Fili-Second, the fastest pony in all of Maretropolis," said Pinkie as she hops around the ponies. "Hey, Skye! I'm Zap, and my powers is to control the forces of nature with the use of my lighting bolt necklace," said Dash as she nuzzles him. He nuzzles her back and said "That I can believe about you, my sweet mare friend." "Well, moi becomes Radiance and I use my many beautiful jewels to form objects to attack my foes," said Rarity with a smile. "Yours truly is Mistress Mare-velous and my powers are to control a magical lasso with my psychic powers and using my hoof-arangs to take down the baddies," said Applejack as she eats an apple. Fluttershy, who blushes softly, nuzzles Sonic and said "Oh…I was known as Saddle Rager. My powers is that when I get angry I turn into a powerful beast and destroy everything in sight, Skye." "Remind me never to get on your bad side, Shy," said Sonic as he kisses her cheek which made her blush softly. "But I have to ask…Spike, when did you sent off for that comic?" asked Twilight in a calm voice. "That's the strangest thing, Twilight. I didn't. It just came in the mailbox by a sender named J," said Spike while rubbing the head. "Hmm…something doesn't feel right," said Applejack in a wary voice. "I agree, AJ. This is weird," said Sonic in a calm voice.

Unknown to Spike and the other ponies, a mysterious alicorn sitting outside the plane of reality looks on to the scene unfolding. Her coat is light peach with orange stripes, her mane and tail is jet black with emerald green highlights and her eyes are sky blue. Her cutie mark is a book with a quill meaning her special talent is writing stories and comic books. Her glasses make her a very smart alicorn. She grins softly and said "It seems that the book I sent has finally reached to Ponyville. This is perfect. The story will now truly begin. I should get ready." She summons her desk and chair and summons her powers to control the story within the comic book. _'Every story has a beginning, and every tale has an end. The ending thou might have will all depends on the characters' actions and choices. I'm the storyteller of this tale. As such, my world is law. Everything will go off without a hitch. For thou speakth the truth,"_ said the alicorn in a special chant to powers herself up for the story of an lifetime.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's take a look at this comic," said Sonic with a smile. Spike opens the comic and starts reading the 1st page of the new comic…

_Maretropolis…a quiet and peaceful city filled with many pony & feline citizens going on about their daily lives. In the darkest cell of Maretropolis Maximum Security Prison, The Mane-iac, the evilest villainess, sits in her cell with her tentacle-like green mane tied up._

_Mane-iac: Curse those Power Ponies! I would have taken over the world if they hadn't gotten involved! I would love to exact my delicious revenge on them!_

_She pouts as she lays in her bed and growls softly as she won't be able to get out of here anytime soon. Just before she was about to go to sleep, the alarm started to go off and hears many of the guard ponies running towards the intruder._

_Guard 1: I got an intruder in the South wing of Cellblock Alpha! All available guards moving in and protect Prisoner X! If she gets out and escaped, Maretropolis is doomed!_

_Guard 2: Roger that! I got a confirmation on the target. It's…oh no! It's him! It's him!_

_Mane-iac: *in a low voice* Him…who is this pony?_

_She starts to her a series of punches, groans, screams, and sounds of agony outside of her cell and gulps softly._

_?: I got this. You two, search around this place for survivors and make sure there are none. I'm going to meet our newest ally._

_?: Yes, master._

_?: Understood._

_The cell door opens up and The Mane-iac sees a powerful unicorn pony coming in and bowing at them elegantly. His coat is dark green with purple markings on his body, metal on his hooves, dark red eyes, and both his mane and his tail are bright red. His choice of clothing is a white lab coat. His cute mark is a metal skull and crossbones meaning his special talent is pulling of evil schemes._

_Mane-iac: W…who are you? *in a frightful voice*_

_?: I'm the answer to your dilemma, Mane-iac. My name Marico Metal Hoof, Professor of evil and master of making the most elaborate schemes the world has ever seen! *laughs evilly* Oh, and I'm a master of the ballroom dancing routines. It's kind of funny that I never gotten a date for so long. Hmm…I guess putting the whole 'Professor of evil and master of making the most elaborate schemes the world has ever seen' bit on my dating profile of might cause a bit of…what's the term those ponies use nowadays…oh yes! 'Conflict of Interests'. That's what it is. That would explain for the no phone calls I gotten from my Suggestive Picks. For a genius, I can tend to be a little too smart for my own good…_

_Mane-iac: Umm…sorry to interrupt but we're kind of on a tight schedule here. So, can we wrap this up and get on with the story?_

_Metal Hoof: Hmm…oh yeah! Sorry about that. Old habits. Where was I…oh yeah! I'm here to not only free you, but to help you get your revenge on the Power Ponies. I've had to call in a lot of my old connections to join forces to rule over Maretropolis and all we need is you to join our cause. *he uses his magic to free her and free her tentacle mane*_

_Mane-iac: *starts being her old self and starts laughing uncontrollably* Of course. I long to get back at those who are responsible for putting me here. I will finally have my revenge!_

_Professor Metal Hoof and The Mane-iac started to escape the prison and drives to an unnamed location…_

"Wow! This Metal Hoof guy is bad news," said Sonic as he's holding Dash and Shy. "I agree! He's just screams 'I'm the bad guy! You gotta deal with it!' He's good, I'll give him that," said Pinkie as she eats a cupcake. "That may be the understatement of the year, Pinkie. And that lab coat, that's should be a fashion crime right there," said Rarity. "Well, don't stop there. Continue, Spike," said Twilight as she was into the story. As soon as Spike turned the next page of the comic, the pages are blank. "What the?! This is impossible! This is a brand new comic! How can the other pages be blank?!" screamed Spike in a panic state. "Calm down, Spike. I'm sure there is a logical explaining," said Twilight in a calm voice. Sonic sees a not falling out of the comic book and said "Maybe that note might hold the answers to the missing pages, guys." Twilight uses her magic to bring the note to read what it says…

_To my chosen reader and his friends,_

_ This is J, the author of the comic book. If you are reading this note, then that means that you have figured out that the comic you are reading has no written pages in the book. I made it that way because I have chosen you to be the part of my story. You will come into this world and will do whatever I written into the story to happen. Your actions and choices will fill this story and will reaches to it's climax. What choices you will be force to choose? Only I and I alone knows the answer. You should be honored to be in my next masterpiece. I cast this special spell to make the whole world of Equestria and beyond to enter the book. You will be meeting ponies and felines, both friendly and evil. But don't give up or give in to the darkness in you heart. The spell will only break when the story ends. Once that happened, then I will reveal myself to you all. Good luck…you're going to need it…_

_ - __J_

Before anypony can say anything, the comic book starts to glow in a blinding light, filling Twilight's room and starts sucking her and her friends inside the book. It doesn't stop there as it starts to engulfs the citizens of Ponyville, Canterlot and all of Equestria. It evens starts to reach in Egypt as Nasir, Prince of Egypt and the vampiric realm, is fighting against Altiar with Princess Kira be Nasir's side. "Give it up, thief! I won't stop till I make Princess Kira my bride!" screamed Altiar as he tries to kick him with his hooves. Nasir dodges him and said "Never!" Before Vasilis can help him, the blinding light started to suck him, Nasir, Altiar, Kira and the rest of the felines and ponies in to the light. In the alternate world of Canterlot High, Sunset Shimmer is resting at her home and is learning a lot about making friends after a few months ago when she stole Twilight's crown. Since then, she's been making a lot a new friends. She chuckles and said "I have to admit, Twilight Sparkle is great on teaching a lesson." Just then, a glowing light came in her room and sucks her in. As the felines and ponies are in the vortex falling into the comic book, a mysterious voice started to speak as if the story is being made. _As the many ponies and felines are falling into a new world, one pony, or should I say one awesome Pegasus, is being sent to a mysterious room designed for only him…_ As if on cue, Sonic was being transported into a mysterious room. "What that?" said Sonic as he walks around the room looking around and the mysterious voice started to speak again. _So many choices…so little time…I do envy you, my dear Pegasus. You are lucky that you will the one… _"The one? W…what are you talking about?" asked Sonic as two statues of him starts to grow in opposite sides of the room. On the left side is him being heroic and with Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash. _Heroic Pegasus. Unbeatable courage. Loyal to friends and allies._ On the right side is him being evil and with The Mane-iac, the comic's villainess. _Evil Pegasus. Darkness incarnate. The Mane-iac's lover._ "What is this?" asked Sonic in a calm voice. _These statues are you, my dear. All the other ponies and felines have already made their choice and began to play their roles in my story. You, however, is torn between being the hero and villain. You are, to put it bluntly, a wildcard._ "A wildcard? How is that possible? I've always been a good guy," said Sonic. _That is true, Pegasus. But you forget, that in every heart lies a hint of darkness and sometimes a pony or a feline do have a hint of evil inside them. One cannot live a simple life being a goodie two-shoes all the time. That's not how the world or any other worlds works._ "Well, you know a lot about me. So what happens to me now? You want me to choose to be a hero or a villain?" asked Sonic. _The Pegasus, unsure of his surroundings and his situation, decided to go into the next room to create a form of his own choosing._ A huge door appears in the room and opens wide for Sonic. He decided to enter the next room without a moment's thought, unaware that he is being controlled by a mysterious force. Inside the next room, there are three pedestals, each one holding an different item. The first pedestal holds an armored iron suit, the second is holding the mighty Horseshoes of Athena, and the third holds the Cape of Flight. "So…awesome…" said Sonic in a calm voice. _Right now, you have no form. By choosing an item, it will take shape. Choose wisely…_ Sonic thinks calmly about this and goes to the first pedestal. _The Iron Suit. Masterful inventor. Use of mechanics, sciences and machinery. Is this the power you seek?_ "Yes. This is the power I seek," said Sonic. As if on cue, the armor appears all on his body. _You have obtained the Iron Suit. In order to complete this form, you must give up something in return. To gain is to lose, to lose is to gain. So what power will you give up?_ Sonic thinks calmly and goes to the second pedestal. _Horseshoes of Athena. Mighty strength. Terrible power. Is this the power you surrender?_ "Yes. This is the power I surrender," said Sonic. The horseshoes vanishes into thin air. _You chosen the Iron Suit. You surrender the Horseshoes of Athena. Is this the form you chosen?_ "Yes. This is the form I chosen." _The Pegasus had become one of the chosen ones. He will be meeting all kinds of ponies and felines, both with good and bad intentions. He will, however, face many choices that will have dire effects in the future…_ Just then, he felt the floor of the room starting sinking into darkness. Sonic tries to move away but couldn't and is sinking faster. _Don't be afraid…don't give up…never lose sight…because you're the one…who holds the 'key' to this world._

_The Pegasus awakens in an alley of a city unfamiliar to him, with a throbbing headache and tries to find out where he is…_

Sonic wakes up in a alley and rubs his head. "Ow! My head! It's like I've hit my head through 10,000 brick walls," said Sonic as he looks around and sees that he's not in Ponyville, "if I would like to borrow a line from Dorothy Gale of the Wizard of Oz, I'm afraid I'm not in Ponyville anymore." He gets up slowly as he walks into the street.

_He starts to call out his friends to see if he can find them…_

"Twilight! Shy! Pinkie! Rarity! AJ! Dashie?" screamed Sonic as he looks around for them.

_But alas, they were nowhere to be found. But then, something interesting happens…_

Sonic taps his hoof on the ground and his armored suit activates and he starts to fly up 10,000 feet in the sky, without using his own wings. "Oh, snap!" screamed Sonic as he stops and still floating in the air, "H…how am I doing this without using my wings?! This is so cool!" "That's the propulsion system that not only helps you fly but also lets you stay afloat until you give a command, sir," said an soft yet intelligence voice. "W…who said that?" asked Sonic in a worried voice. His chest plate starts to glow and out came a holo-graphic female cyberpony. Her whole body is consist of blue data bytes, her mane & tail is dark red, and her eyes are green. "I did, master," said the cyberpony with a smile and bow. "Who are you?" asked Sonic. "My name is Personal Operating Navigational Interface or P.O.N.I for short. My primary objectives is to monitor your health, helping you in combat situations and provide some useful information. My databanks is full of information on anything around this world. If you need anything, feel free to ask, master," said P.O.N.I with a smile. "Hmm…can you do a search for some of my friends that I'm trying to find in this world, P.O.N.I? They are Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Applejack, & Rarity," said Sonic in a calm voice. P.O.N.I closes her eyes and do a search of her memory banks for his friends. "Searching…searching…searching…Search complete. Although, the results are a little weird, master," said P.O.N.I as she opens her eyes. "What do you mean?" asked Sonic. "Well, your friends are here in this world, master. But at the same time, they are not. This is odd. This never happened to me. My security systems has been fully updated," said P.O.N.I.

_Sonic was stunned. His friends are here in this world, but at the same time, they are not. Very odd indeed. Focused on finding his friends and getting down to the bottom of this, he decided to search the city to find them._

"Well, I guess all we can do is to fly around the city and find them, P.O.N.I," said Sonic with a smile. "You're sure, master?" asked P.O.N.I. "Of course. No matter how far we are from each other, the power and love of our friendship will never die," said Sonic with a wink. "Hmm…this 'friendship' thing must be a new type of information program. I guess I could record or travels and I can't wait to meet your friends. If you need anything, I will be in the suit," said P.O.N.I as she returns inside the suit. Sonic starts to fly away into the city, on the quest to find his friends.

_As the Pegasus, now named as Iron Stallion, flies off into the city trying to find his friends, a mysterious pair of glowing looked on at him and runs off to make it's report. Who is this mysterious being? What if it had something to do with Iron Stallion? So many questions…yet so few answers…_


End file.
